A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for assembling automotive instrument panels.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the automotive manufacturing arts to use fixtures for holding and positioning instrument panels during assembly processes. Prior fixtures had limited capacity for locating the panel in a lateral direction. Thus, positioning and handling the panel is difficult and often requires two or more people. Furthermore, prior fixtures have limited rotational controls, and often did not adequately prevent the panel from moving rotationally during assembly. Thus there is a need in the art for a fixture that overcomes these and/or other deficiencies.